The Beginning Of The End
by The Potato Lives
Summary: Edward Bashing
1. Chapter 1

_This is my version of __twilight_

**I don't own Twilight though I wish I did!**

My name is Isabella Swan and this is my story. In this diary I will be telling you about my life in Forks, Washington and how I told off a family of vampires and a stalker whom I kicked in the butt!

I had just arrived in Forks, Washington via airplane form Phoenix, Arizona.  
I am on my way to meet my father in the car that I bought from the dealership across the road. My baby is a black convertible with flames on the sides. It's boss!

As I pull into the drive way next to my fathers police cruiser, Dad comes out to greet me.  
"Welcome home, honey" he says.

"There is someone asking for you by the name of Cullen. You, know him?"

"No?" I say in confusion.

**Sorry For the short chapter try to make the next longer**

**-The Potato Lives**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Don't Own Twilight**

As I jogged into the house to get to the phone I wondered if it could be that stalker named Eddie.  
I shuddered at the thought.

*Flashback*

"Hello Bella." My boyfriend greets me. His name is Edward Cullen and he is a vampire.  
As I spin around I see my sparkly boyfriend grinning at me holding a pink safety strap. He is saying

" You need the strap to keep you safe in the car so lets buckle up!"

I look at him in disbelief "Ya, but no. You have no crossed that fine line between concerned and over the top so you need to back off."

"No, the strap is for your own safety" he says. "Well then considering that in the last month you have a. not let me go to your house because is is quote "too dangerous" b. you wont let me go anywhere on my own and c. now you want me to wear a safety strap in the truck that is non other than the color PINK! YOU ARE TO LEAVE THIS HOUSE AND NEVER COME CRAWLING BACK! Is that clear?"

I started screaming somewhere in the middle but at the end my voice had become deadly silent. He looked at me and said... How will Eddie take the news? What will happen next?

**Review and find out! TPL**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Don't Own Twilight**

**SOOOO Back to the story**

_Previously: YOU ARE TO LEAVE THIS HOUSE AND NEVER COME CRAWLING BACK! Is that clear?" I started screaming somewhere in the middle but at the end my voice had become deadly silent. He looked at me and said..._

"I'm sorry but you might not want it but I do so I **will**win you back form whoever stole you from me!" He screamed at me and ran.

_*End Of Flashback*_

I groaned at the thought of Eddie calling me. He knew I was with James so he should just leave it alone. Besides what he did not know _yet _ is that James is also a vampire and he could take Eddie any day,any place, and any time. So Eddies done for. I've told James all about him and he is not happy with him at all.

**Reviews = Updates**

**See you soon**

**The Potato Lives**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Don't Own Twilight S. Meyers Does **

As I walked into the house I contemplated what to say to Eddie. If in fact it was Eddie on the phone and not one of the other Cullen's.

I opened the door into the house and steeped into the yellow house. When I reached the phone I herd arguing on the other end...  
"Give me the phone, she wont want to talk to you after what you've put her through!" I recognized the voice it was Rose. Rose and Emmett were probably my favorite Cullen's out of all 7 of them.

Rose, Emmett, and I had become good friends over the past 2 years since Eddie and I broke up. They loved James and my parents like knew James was a vampire and my parents knew Rose,Emmy,and Jamie were vampires and approved of them.

The I heard the dreaded Eddie say that he would not give Rose the phone because I was his not hers.  
I chose this moment to pick up the phone and say "Eddie give Rose the phone now because if you don't I will come over to your house and kick your sparkly butt from here to next week."

I heard the other Cullen's gasp at the tone of my voice and start talking all at once saying things like..

Rose:"Give me the phone Eddie!"  
Alice:"She never talked like that before to Edward why now?"  
Jasper:"..."  
Emmy:"You tell him Izza"  
Esme:"Since when were you named Izza?"  
Carlisle:"Who are you and what have you done with Bella?"  
Eddie:"Come over Bella I want to kiss my mate!"

"EVERYBODY QUIET DOWN" I screamed at the phone.  
"Eddie give Rose the phone now, and Rose keep it on speaker phone please!"  
"Pixie, Eddie and I broke up 2 years ago this day and I am now dating another person whom you will meet tomorrow at school if you have not graduated already"  
"Emmy shut-up!" But he can hear the laugh in my voice so he knows I am kidding.  
"Esme and Carlisle I am the person you know as _Bella, _but I know go by Izza because I needed a new start and my family and boyfriend helped me achieve that along with getting the new name."  
"Eddie, no I am not coming over unless it is to visit Rose or Emmy and I am not your mate!"

**What will happen next? What will the Cullen's say? Review=Update**

**The Potato Lives!**


	5. Chapter 5

_I Need At Least One Review Before I Go On_

**Previously:**

**...and I am not your mate!**

I herd Eddie whisper to the other vampires in the room that she was out of her mind and that _his _Bella never would speak to him like that!  
He also said that the only logical explanation would be that I am an impostor and that I did not even sound like _his _Bella!

"Well Eddie I say into the phone you are just going to have to wait till Monday to see that I am the same person that you use to know as _Bella.  
_By the way I don't go by that name anymore. It's IZZA!"

They started clamoring for the phone but I hung up.

I went upstairs to bed and had troube falling asleep because I was so excited!

Tomorrow I would see James and kick Eddies can!

**See You Soon I Hope**

**Remember Only One Review If You Love The Story**

_**THE POTATO LIVES**_


End file.
